


Rescue and Revelation

by spelledink



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spelledink/pseuds/spelledink
Summary: F/SS and Piper Wright on a mission in the Glowing Sea. A deadly attack puts their lives at risk, and brings the pair closer.





	Rescue and Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story. A romance between the sole survivor and Piper.

**Rescue and Revelation**

**_A Fallout 4 fanfiction._ **

**_This story is a work of fanfiction, for entertainment purposes only. Fallout 4 and the Fallout universe are the property of Bethesda Softworks._ **

It had not been a good day. Catherine "Cat" Logan shook her head sourly. Scavenging in the Glowing Sea was always a nightmare. Even with environmental suits and meds to keep the radiation down. The sky permanently tinged yellow, a poisonous fog swirling overhead. An insidious blanket promising slow, excruciating death. That was the good part. Then there were the radscorpions, and stingwings. Funny how all those predictions of roaches surviving Armageddon were true. Unfortunately, the roaches were the least deadly thing out here. Oh yes, let's not forget the Deathclaws. Ten feet of iguana gone bad. Apparently, this was their favorite vacation spot.

_Lovely._

A familiar voice chuckled behind her. "Oh, c'mon Blue. Still worrying about the wildlife?" Cat turned, seeing her companion, Piper. Looking equally ridiculous in the hazmat outfit. "Hey Piper," she replied. "How are we supposed to keep a low profile down here in the shiny silver and yellow suits? The reporter chuckled. "Beats coughing up a lung," Piper smirked. "Besides, Deacon gave these to us when we cleared the Switchboard. They're the only thing we have that'll keep the radiation away." Cat wrinkled her nose. "We could have used power armor," she said, avoiding a pool of evil looking…stuff.

Piper waved Cat off. "We only have one working suit of armor," she said. "And I'm not about to let you come down here alone, Blue. Besides, we're low on fusion cores to fuel the armor." "Fine," Cat said. "But how far off is this federal supply cache? Are we gonna make it there today?" Piper laughed gaily. "Are we there yet?" she grinned, chuckling at her friend's grumpiness. Cat threw a pack on Fancy Lads snack cakes at Piper, bouncing them off her helmet. Piper smiled widely. "Ooh, my comic genius is rewarded," she giggled, tucking the food away into her satchel.

The pair trudged further through the murky landscape. Lightning flashing between the toxic looking clouds above. The shattered, flattened remains of buildings and roads were all that could be seen, for miles on end. This had been the place. Ground zero. Where the bomb had fallen, destroying the Commonwealth. Searing the land as the shockwave leveled everything. Cat remembered seeing it. The mushroom cloud burning into her memory. Etched in lines of fire, as she descended to the safety of Vault 111.

_Safety. What a lie._

Cat's lips twisted into a snarl as she recalled the Vault. The dark place she'd awoken six months ago. Vault 111 was no sanctuary. It was a prison. And she'd been locked away a long time. Two hundred years. And some change, if you believed Codsworth. But what's an extra ten years after two centuries have passed?

 _Vault-Tec betrayed everyone in that vault_.

In just about every vault she'd ever seen or heard of, come to think of it. Social experiments. Medical experiments. Military experiments. The people who thought they were being rescued were just lab rats. The only people Vault-Tec saved from annihilation were their own executives, and government types.

_Leave it to Vault-Tec to save the Enclave._

Cat had heard that the Brotherhood of Steel started as a group of rogue soldiers who took over a vault.

_Good for them._

_Big guns and bravado never goes out of style._

Cat remembered waking up in the vault and realizing something was wrong. The "decontamination" chambers were cryogenic units. Vault-Tec had frozen them. Another sick science project. But that wasn't all. Oh, no. Someone had sabotaged it. To make a withdrawal from the cryo bank. Just one person. Shaun. Her son. Everyone else was…expendable. Except for the "spare". Her. The echo of the shot that killed Nate was her last memory before the cold came to take her again.

Later, Cat woke again. Dazed. Collapsing to her knees as the cryo-unit spit her out. Vomiting on the cold concrete floor. Rising to see the form of her dead husband, frozen in time. Face still tight with anger, ready to defend their child. A soldier, right to the end. And Cat cried, and screamed, and beat her hands against Nate's silent tomb, until she found the release mechanism. Kissing him one last time on the forehead. Taking away only the gold band from his finger, and a black hate inside her heart.

_Something to feel guilty about_

Not the hate. But the loss of love. The sick shame that her feelings for Nate disappeared that day. Like autumn leaves burnt in a sudden conflagration, leaving nothing but ash behind. Even her love for Shaun inextricably wound with the need to destroy his kidnappers. The Institute.

Cat looked again at her companion. Walking beside her, scanning the surroundings. A combat shotgun held loosely in her hands. Piper.

_If not for her, I would have been lost._

_Would have gone over the edge. Become a monster. No better than a raider. Living only to take, kill and hate_.

It was such a simple meeting that led her to this woman, this friend who pulled her out of darkness. It all started with a dog.

The first few days after leaving Vault 111 were bad. A haze of intoxication and self-disgust, punctuated by violence. Hiding out in Sanctuary Hills, in an old root cellar. Crawling out to rifle through the nearby houses. Looking for food, water, liquor. Especially the liquor. Desperate shootouts with Raiders and scavengers in the ruins. Eagerly claiming the spoils from their still-cooling corpses.

Cat shuddered. How many times did she huddle in that cellar, listening to the old holo-tape of Nate, desperately trying to feel something, anything, for the man she had wed. Guilty tears and more drinking were the only result.

After Sanctuary Hills and the Vault were stripped of supplies. Cat reluctantly decided to move on. Maybe find a settlement. Concord wasn't far. She crossed over the nearby bridge to the Red Rocket gas station. Not much there to take. Some water and stimpacks. An old combat knife left on a workbench. She held her worn 10 mm pistol tightly in her fist. Expecting ambush. When she did hear a sound she whirled, expecting the worst.

Barking? A dog trotted over to her, wagging its tail. A real dog. Not some wasteland cur. An honest-to-goodness German Shepard. Gentle brown eyes and a lolling tongue. Cat edged forward, hand held out hesitantly. The dog whined and wiggled happily, licking the offered hand. And something broke inside Cat. Like some dark wound being lanced, draining away her sorrow. She fell to her knees, embraced the dog, and wept. Tears falling carelessly into his soft, warm fur.

She stayed at the Red Rocket that night. Curled up, in ragged blankets, the dog at her side. Overcome with emotion. In the morning she awoke, bleary eyed, to the dog's excited yips. Cat stumbled out of bed and followed the dog behind the gas station, over a hill. To see a woman leading a brahmin. The woman's name was Carla. Trashcan Carla.

Carla didn't like the dog and looked at him a little too…appraisingly. She called him "Dogmeat". Carla was a trader. Tough. Suspicious. Didn't really want to hear Cat's story. But she helped. Let Cat to follow her to the outskirts of Diamond City. And there she met _her_.

Piper.

Arguing by the closed front gate. Ample curves wrapped in a tight red trench coat. A worn press cap perched on her head. Dark waves of hair falling out beneath. A generous mouth, quick to smile, and sparkling hazel eyes.

Piper Wright. Cat flushed as she thought of the woman, her heart thudding unevenly in her chest. What a difference the last few months had made. And it was all because of her.

Piper, her friend, her constant companion.

Piper, whose belief in truth, in helping people, restored her faith.

Piper, whose courage in battle was fierce as any Brotherhood Knight's.

Piper, whose warm eyes and lovely face were so…

A shoulder collided with Cat's. "Thinking deep thoughts there, Blue?" jibed Piper. "You need to take a break?" "You know, I haven't worn the blue Vault-Tec suit in a while," said Cat. "You can retire that nickname." Piper shook her head, grinning. "Can't do it," Piper replied. "It's my favorite name for our cute little Vaultie." Cat blushed, turning away.

Cat saw a flag on a pole waving in the breeze up ahead. "What's that?" she said. Piper grinned, pointing ahead. "I think that's our supply depot." She skipped ahead, knocking over some rocks as she moved towards their destination. A sudden chittering sound. A gun turret. Ten-millimeter rounds careening towards them.

Cat yelled roughly. "Down!" she said, pulling Piper with her. Dragging her behind some rubble. Bullets ricocheted as they struck the barrier. Cat chambered a round in her sniper rifle. Poking it around the side of the rock they hid behind. Quickly sighting in on the machine gun turret. Firing off a shot. A heavy crashing sound resulted. _Damaged it, Cat thought._ She pulled the rifle bolt back and readied another cartridge. She popped out of cover and snapped a shot at the machine gun. It exploded. Pieces littering the ground before the hidden bunker. "Alright, Blue!" cheered Piper.

They entered the building. The door read 84NE. A typical pre-war army supply depot. A few beds for the guards. A locked supply room, opened by a computer terminal. Cat and Piper quickly stripped the room of valuables. Some weapons and medication. Cat looked at the computer terminal controlling the locked inventory. A few minutes of work and the password was solved. Cat grinned triumphantly. A good haul. One plasma rifle, a mini-nuke, two combat rifles, and some ammunition. Better yet, they found a cache of pre-war medicine. Cat looked down at her wrist, frowning. Time to leave. The Geiger counter on her Pip-Boy clicked in warning, reminding them of the radiation flooding the depot.

"Well, looks like we're done here, Blue," said Piper. Cat nodded. "Yeah, it's time to go home," she answered. They moved outside. The sky was dark. The clouds hung low, threatening. Thunder booming in the distance. Piper grimaced. "Crap, looks like a storm is moving in. We can try to make it to Somerville Place, or there's an old cabin to the southwest of here we might use," she said. "To make Somerville Place, we'll have to skirt all the way around Vault 95," Cat replied. "Too many Gunners there. We can't afford to fight them." Piper agreed. "The cabin then. I have a Railroad map that shows where it is. It shouldn't be too far, Blue," she said.

They wound their way across the broken land, heading to the map point Piper synched into Cat's Pip-Boy. Circling north to avoid a large Deathclaw they spied ahead. Cresting a small rise, they could see it in the distance. A ramshackle cabin. A lantern lit near the door. Probably from scavengers or Railroad agents.

Piper stopped. She touched Cat's shoulder, looking at her strangely for a moment. As though she wrestled with something. Some errant thoughts she couldn't put words to. Her cheeks flushed. Cat grabbed her hand. "Hey, you okay?" she breathed. A strange struggle seemed alight on Piper's face. Her lips seemed ready to blurt something out. But she paused, unwilling or unready to say what. Her eyes slow to meet Cat's. She shrugged. "It's nothing, maybe…maybe I'll tell you later. Yeah, maybe later would be good," she said, flushing. "Okay," replied Cat. A strange feeling coiling in her stomach.

They drew closer to the cabin. Then a sound of stones falling. Shapes rushing out of the darkness. Sharp claws and wicked tails. Radscorpions. Cat cursed. "Piper, stay close!" she yelled. Piper's shotgun barked, hitting the first insect in the face, throwing it back. "Keep it up," urged Cat. Pulling her revolver from her belt, she fired at the creature, the .44 blazing in her hand. The radscorpion squealed in pain and died.

A blinding pain hit Cat. Slashing her back, from shoulder to kidney. The other radscorpion. Cat wheeled, emptying her revolver into the creature. It countered, stinger stabbing deep. Once, twice, three times. Cat fell to her knees, suddenly boneless. The creature reared up before her, ready to deliver the killing blow.

_So that's it._

Then a sudden scream of rage. Feral. Anguished. The roar of a shotgun. The radscorpion buckled, injured. Hissing loudly, it swiped a claw at Cat. The impact tossing her into a gully. She felt something wet. Something cold. Her eyesight fading. Flickering on the edge of consciousness, the last thing she heard was crying.

The thing that woke her up was pressure. On her hand. Someone holding it tightly. Not letting go. Cat's eyes fluttered open. A small room. A lantern casting wavering orange shadows over the walls. She was on the floor. A straw pillow under her head. Wrapped in a sleeping bag. She felt cold. Hollow.

A voice intruded. "It's not enough, it's not enough, you need more," the voice said. A woman's voice. Soft. Panicked. Cat clenched her teeth. Trying to shake the cobwebs loose from her mind. "What's going on?" she rasped. The pale oval of a face appeared hazily before her. A familiar voice sounding. "Don't try so hard, Blue. You need to rest. You need more meds."

Piper.

Cat sat up shakily, slowly. "Did you carry me here?" she asked, peering groggily at Piper. Her face slowly came into focus. Piper nodded. "Yes. You have a bad wound on your back, and you've taken a lot of radscorpion venom," she said. "You've got radiation poisoning, too." Cat grinned weakly, "Okay, so I got the whole trifecta!" Piper growled. "Listen Blue, I've used up all the medicine we have, including what we got at the supply depot," she said. "But we still need more. Your wounds aren't good. They're deep. I cleaned you up the best I could. But they won't heal without more stimpaks."

Piper stammered suddenly. "Uh, you know, I'm sorry about your clothes, but, with the blood, I just had to, uh…strip you," she coughed, coloring slightly. Cat looked down at herself.

_Well, bye-bye ugly rad-suit._

A soft set of old green army fatigues covered her. "I didn't have a bra that would fit you, so… just the panties," Piper said, looking away. Cat chuckled. "Relax Piper," she grinned. "It sure beats the hell out of getting dressed by Preston, or worse, MacCready. Wouldn't want him to get his perv on." Piper laughed in agreement, tension vanishing.

Cat sighed, her smile faltering. "So, what now?" she asked uncertainly. Piper paused, gnawing her lower lip. "We're okay on food, water and ammunition. But we're out of medicine," she said unhappily. "And there's no way we can make it north with you like this."

Cat set her jaw grimly. "You've got to get out of here. It's too dangerous for you to stay, Piper," she said. Piper shook her head, horror on her face. Cat continued. "Piper, there's nothing more you can do. Leave. Try to send up a flare to the Minutemen."

Piper gripped Cat's shoulders. "I already did that!" she said, sobbing. "But nobody came. We're too far south." Cat touched Piper's face. "Leave, Piper. I need you to be safe." Piper folded her arms stubbornly. "No. I'm not leaving you, Blue!" she said. "I won't!" Cat sighed heavily, gazing at Piper. "Then what do we do, Pipes?" she asked. "Hope the Silver Shadow comes to rescue us?"

A heavy silence fell between the pair. Piper frowned. "There's one thing, Blue. But it'll be dangerous. And it might get us both killed. Especially you," she said, wiping at her eyes. "What is it?" asked Cat. "This cabin is more than it appears," husked Piper. "It's covering some kind of pre-war military site. A bunker called K21B. There's probably medical supplies here, maybe even an infirmary," she said.

Cat let a short breath out. "Okay, I get it," she said. "We scavenge the bunker for supplies. So, what are we up against? Turrets? Protectrons?" Piper hung her head, worried. "Worse than that. I scouted a little." she replied. "This place has been infiltrated by the Institute. There's a squad of Synths down below."

Cat cursed. The Institute. If this site was a pre-war bunker, of course they'd be here. Looking for old-world tech to salvage.

Cat rose up higher, leaning against the wall behind her. "So how do we do this?" she asked, gazing into Piper's worried eyes. "There's no "we" in this, Blue," Piper said. "I'm going down there by myself. I'll take the plasma rifle we found, to even the odds."

Cat glared. "Don't be ridiculous," she said. "You can't take those synths on by yourself, Piper!" She shook her head. "There's no way I'm letting you do this," she said. "For all we know there's a Courser down there!"

Piper frowned at Cat. "Blue," she said. "I was careful. I hacked into the old security system. The cameras only showed those metal and plasticky kind of synths. Not the ones that look like real people. No Gen 3's. No Coursers."

Cat grumbled. "How many did you see?" she asked. Piper shrugged. "Maybe four or five. I'm pretty sure that's all," she said. Cat cocked an eyebrow at Piper. "Is that the truth?” she said. "Or were you planning to find out later?"

Piper let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, you're right. I can't do it alone," she said. "The problem is, you aren't in any shape to help me." "Piper, I can do it, I'm alright," Cat said.

"No!" flared Piper. "You aren't alright! You aren't!" she said, her voice weak. "I used up all the stimpacks just to stop you from bleeding out!" She shuddered. "You had a seizure. I had to do chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth! I thought you were dead," Piper moaned. "I thought you left me."

Piper leaned into Cat. Her head resting weakly on Cat's shoulder, eyes bright with tears. Cat paused, then pulled her close, wrapping her arms around Piper's shaking form. "Shh… it's alright. We'll get through this, Piper. We will." Cat paused, holding the trembling woman tight. "So, what do we do?"

Piper straightened, then looked slowly into Cat's eyes. "It's a gamble, Blue," she began. "We've got one more drug we can use to help you. But it's dangerous," she said, turning her head away. Cat nodded. "Okay, how dangerous?" she said. Piper continued, her voice faltering. "It'll get you through the fight, but afterwards…it might be too much for your heart," she whispered.

Cat arched an eyebrow at her companion. "What's the drug, Piper?" she asked. "X-Cell," Piper replied. "It's powerful. Very addictive. Boosts all of your abilities, for a little while," she said. "But in your condition, if you take it, you'll crash. You… you might not make it."

"How sick will I get?" Cat asked. "Dehydration, chills, shortness of breath, elevated heartbeat," Piper answered. "The only treatment we have here is pretty basic: rest, rehydration, and core temperature elevation."

"Got it," said Cat. "Sleep, drink, keep warm, and hope I don't have a heart attack," she smirked. "I guess we better find some meds down there." Piper agreed. "Yes. We have to," she replied. "Look on the bright side. The Institute is here, so that means this place hasn't been stripped yet."

The reporter huddled closer. "There's one more thing," she said quietly. "Something I have to tell you. Something you won't like. But you need to know." "What's that?" asked Cat, curious. Piper looked away. "Your wounds are bad," she began. "But coming down off the drugs will be worse. Much worse." Piper paused. "I know how bad, because…because I've been there before," she said. Cat's eyes held Pipers. An unspoken question on her face.

Piper nodded. "Yes, me." she murmured sadly. "Do you know, more people die out here from chems than anything else? It's because it's so easy. Take a little hit of something to make the pain go away. The loneliness. The constant pressure tearing at you from a world that just wants you dead," she said. "That's why they call it the wastelander's curse."

Piper’s eyes lowered, her voice soft. "This is a story I hoped I wouldn't have to tell. Not yet, anyway." Cat grasped her hands, pulling her close. "It's okay, you can tell me," she said.

Piper clenched her jaw, then continued. "Remember what I told you about my dad getting murdered?" she started. Cat nodded, nervous. Piper grimaced. "Well after that, things were pretty hard for my sister, Nat, and me. The only money I made was from odd jobs. We never had enough of…anything. I felt so weak, angry. Like I'd been trapped. Like some pathetic thing in a cage."

Piper paused, meeting Cat's eyes. "All I wanted to do was run away. And so I did," she said, voice hushed with guilt. "I just didn't care anymore. I was too ashamed to hang around Nat. So, I'd sneak out at night. Find some hole-in-the-wall. Drink, and take chems. Have sex with…whoever." A spasm of disgust flickered across the reporter’s  face. "Maybe that's why I always had caps for more junk," she said, with a bitter smile.

Hazel eyes teared. "Some mornings, the only reason I woke up was because Nat found me on the floor. She'd push me on my side, so I wouldn't choke." Piper turned away, hanging her head, hair a dark shroud around her face. “What kind of sister does that make me?”

Piper lifted wounded eyes to Cat. Her voice hollow. "I was a junkie. And Nat was the one paying for it," she said.

A despairing sigh left the reporter’s lips. "You ever wonder why you never see me drink anything but Nuka-Cola, or take anything stronger than a cigarette? Why I never give Cait any crap about her life?" Piper asked. "That's why. Because I let that shit ruin me. Because I left my sister unprotected," she said. "Left her all alone, watching me self-destruct. While I used the few caps we had on the next high, instead of buying her food and clothes."

Piper looked down, her eyes glued to the floor. "Most of the time, Nat had to get her meals from the local Church of Atom," she said. "The funny thing is, the crazy bastards treated her better than I did. Gave her real food, not the shitty, irradiated stuff. And got her warm things to wear, instead of the rags she had at home."

Cat touched Piper's face gently. "Piper, I don't care about the past. I care about you. Here. Now." Cat's voice trembled. "You. The woman I trust. The woman I admire, the woman I…"

Piper hissed sharply. "No, you don't get it, Blue! You're wrong to admire me, and you shouldn't trust me." she said, furious. "I failed. Failed myself, and failed Nat, in the worst way possible."

"No, you're wrong!" Cat exclaimed. "You haven't failed anyone! Look at who you are now! Nat loves you and trusts you, I know it. I know it because I…"

Piper broke away. "You don't know anything!" she said, eyes venomous. Cat backed up, suddenly quiet, hurt. Piper leaned away from Cat, gathering herself.

"But back to the story," she continued, her voice hard. "One night, I knew I was done. That I was finished. With everything. That nothing mattered anymore. Not my dad, not me, not even Nat." Piper said. "So, I decided to end it. Die. Right there in the house. Right where Nat could find me."

Pipers eyes clouded over. "That's how far gone I was. Ready to kill myself in front of my little sister," she said. "I bought two bottles of vodka, and some PsychoJet. I was going to drink up until I couldn't stand it anymore, then take the shot. It should have been instant heart failure."

A bitter chuckle left Piper’s lips. "But no, us Wrights are made of sterner stuff," she said. "Right after I took the shot, in walks Nat. The look on her face... I never want to see it again. The shock, the hate I saw in her eyes, just for a moment." Piper hung her head, exhausted. "But she saved my life. Got her Church friends to get the town doctor and pump me full of Addictol."

The reporter slumped. "The next day, I realized how she paid for it. She sold the one thing I promised never to sell, the one thing I didn't trade for drugs or booze," she sighed. "My father's gun. The one he carried in the militia. That he wore until the day he died. His 10mm pistol." Piper patted the sidearm at her waist. "This one. And as you can see, there's no way it was worth the treatment I got."

Piper's face filled with self-loathing. "It was charity. They did it for Nat, the little beggar girl. Because everyone in town knew what a worthless piece of shit I was." Piper wiped her eyes roughly. "That's when I realized what I'd become. What I _was_. How sickening," she sobbed. "Nat had to beg help and sell the last important thing we owned, just to save my miserable life."

Piper shook her head, face anguished. "Any good I've done since that day is just me trying to atone." She turned her face to Cat, tears streaming. "That's what I really am, Blue. And it makes me afraid. So afraid," she said. "That if I can fail her, fail my own sister that badly, what about you?" she said. "What happens when I fail you?"

Cat pulled Piper close, stroking her hair lightly. "You won't fail me," she whispered. "You won't," she said. "I know it because every time I've needed you, you've been there. Every time, Piper. And it's been my joy," she said, smiling softly. "Just to have you there, by my side. And I know, if I fall, if I crash today, you'll rescue me. Just like always." Cat laced her fingers in Piper's.

Cat leaned her head next to Piper's. "I wish you could see yourself with my eyes. See the Piper I know," she said. "That would show you how far you've come. How much you've changed," she said.

"Look at all the people you've helped, Piper. With the paper, with the Minutemen." said Cat. "No selfish person could do that. No failure could do that. Think about the people who rely on you, who trust you," she said. "Just like I do, every day. Rely on you, trust you, believe in you…" she said, tearing up. "I couldn't do this without you, Piper. I couldn't. And I wouldn't want to. I…I need you."

Piper's voice broke with a strangled cry, her tears soaking Cat's shoulder, as she leaned into the woman's tight embrace. "Shh…it's okay Piper, I'm here, I'm here," she crooned, rocking her slowly. Piper held on, desperate sobs shaking her frame. She fell to sleep in Cat's arms, exhausted. Her last recollection the sweet apple scent of her friend's hair.

Cat groaned, sleep crusted eyes opening. Waking up. Body stiff from the hard floor. It was time. "Time to get going," she said, peering over at Piper. "Right, let's do it," Piper replied. Cat rose to her feet torturously. Feeling her wounds in every move and stretch. Piper pointed down a short set of stairs. "There's a circuit breaker there. Once we flip it, the door will open. The synths are down one flight. I want you to stay on the balcony. Use your sniper rifle."

"I can go with you Piper, you need help," said Cat. "No, Blue. I need you to stay away," replied Piper. "You're already wounded. I'll get close with my shotgun while you keep them pinned down." Cat glowered. "Fine, Piper," she said. "But you have to promise me you'll take it easy. Pull back if they get too close."

Cat gingerly walked down the stairs towards the door, head spinning. Piper hovered nearby. She drew close, threading her fingers softly through Cat's hair, her expression worried. "Are you okay?" she said. "It's alright, Piper," Cat replied. "I can do this." "Okay, when you're ready, then," said Piper, stepping away. "Just give me the word."

Cat looked over at Piper quietly. Memorizing the angles of her face, the tilt of her jaw. The soft blush of her lips. The warm green hazel of her gentle eyes. _"_

 _I'll keep her safe._ _I'll be the angel at her back, even if I go to hell for it._ _They won't touch her._

Cat felt a blush flood her face, and turned away from Piper, fidgeting with her rifle.

Piper gazed at her companion, thoughts tumbling wildly.

_Blue, I'm so glad, so happy you're here with me. But right now, I'd do anything to keep you away from that door._

Piper's gaze traced Cat's face. Her eyes gentle, ardent. Her eyes raked lower. The army fatigues not disguising Cat's long, graceful legs, or the swell of her bust against the tight shirt.

_So beautiful._

Cat looked over to Piper, eyes questioning. Light gray eyes, like campfire smoke, or clouds on a rainy day's morning. Her short, brown hair in a messy pixie cut.

Piper smiled at her friend, her eyes misting.

_I will save her, I will. No matter what else happens. She's…she's…everything._

_My Catherine._

Piper rummaged in her satchel, taking out a small inhaler. Holding it up so Cat could see it. The X-Cell. "This stuff is like rocket fuel," she cautioned. "You'll think you can do anything. But I'm telling you, don't. Stay on the balcony."

"Piper, what if you're in trouble?" Cat protested. Piper snapped back, eyes moist. "Do what I say Blue," she said. "I'm begging you, please. I can't see you get hurt anymore. Promise me." Cat sighed. "Alright, I promise," she answered. "Just…be careful. I need you to be okay too."

Piper led Cat to the metal door, and the circuit breaker beside it. The circuit board sparked lightly, wires inexpertly spliced together. Piper's hands rose, gripping Cat's shoulders lightly. She leaned in, their cheeks brushing.

Piper whispered in Cat's ear. "Are you ready?" Cat nodded. Piper looked her in the eye. "I know this is going to be hard," she said. "I know coming down is going to hurt like hell. But no matter what, no matter how bad it gets, do one thing," she whispered. Cat leaned into Piper's embrace. "What?" she asked. "Come back to me," breathed Piper. "Just please, please come back to me."

They paused, straightening before the door. Cat looked at Piper. Piper stared back, their eyes locking, hazel eyes meeting gray. They nodded in unison. Ready.

"The drug lasts about 3 minutes, then you'll start hurting again," said Piper. "After a while, you'll start getting the shakes, and come down, hard." "Okay, let's do this," said Cat, her voice thick. She took the inhaler from Piper, sealing her lips around it, pushing a small button on the side.

A hiss, and then a sudden fire radiating through her lungs. A quick warmth rushing through her heart, her belly, like desire. Every cell alight, in a sudden, tingling rush. Exploding in her brain, like stars bursting behind her eyes. Echoes of it thrumming through her body. It felt so…good. Hot. Intense. Cat moaned, shivering from the thrill, almost wet from the pleasure. Suddenly her pain fell away, banished.

Cat looked at Piper, her hands reaching out. Touching Piper's face. Gently stroking Piper's bottom lip with her thumb. Warmth roiling under Cat's skin, as she stared, deeply, into her eyes. "Piper," she said, "it's so good…the pain, the pain…it's gone."

"I know, honey, I know, but you've got to fight it," said Piper. "You can't get lost in this, you can't. Let it pass. We've got work to do."

Cat looked at Piper, shocked.

 _Shit. I'm already losing it._  

Piper grabbed Cat's hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "We can do this," she said, brushing her lips against Cat's cheek. Cat dropped her head to Piper's shoulder, murmuring softly into her skin, "You're right, we got this." They turned together to face the door.

Piper flipped the switch on the breaker. The door slid open. Too loud. They hushed, crouching, readying their weapons. A large balcony lay ahead. Offices to the north and west. Peering over the edge, Cat spied a long stairway that led down. "An intruder?" a metallic voice queried below. "Sensors indicate hostiles in stealth mode," it clicked, without emotion.

Piper cradled her combat shotgun, ghosting to the left, skirting through an office littered with broken computer terminals. Exiting the office, she crept down a short corridor leading to the stairs.

In a low crouch, Cat followed, chambering a .308 round in her rifle. Piper glared at her. Cat shrugged helplessly. "I have to get to the next landing. The angle here's no good," she whispered. "I can't cover you." Piper huffed, moving ahead. Giving Cat a hard look. "Stay back!" she hissed.

A cold voice, crackling out. "Tracking. Two hostiles on intercept," clicked the synth. Cat wound down the narrow stairs, her eyes on Piper ahead. Another office, and more debris. Piper held a finger to her lips, then pointed ahead, towards another room, leading towards more stairs. Cat nodded, heading towards the balcony overlooking the bottom floor. Pausing behind a stack of metal crates. Cat turned to see Piper cautiously edging down the stairs.

Cat peered over the balcony. A large room lay below. Tall banks of computers and communications equipment. Protectron pods against the walls. And synths. Cat saw three of them, exploring the large room. Inspecting terminals and containers. Scavenging. Two others patrolled the area. Alert, energy rifles held in steady, inhuman hands.

The cold, flinty voice sounded again. "Intruder detected. Human female." The roar of a shotgun. The light chittering of Institute rifles. Cat smooth rose to her feet and sighted through her rifle's scope. A synth framed in it. She fired, the synth spun around by the heavy impact. Sparks flying, its eyes dimmed to black. Dead.

Cat smoothly chambered another round. She could see Piper, at the bottom landing. Two synths converging on her. One staggered by her shotgun, falling to the ground, motionless. The other rushing in, pistol blazing. Blue fire streaking towards Piper. Cat sighted in on the creature's shoulder. Her shot tearing the gun arm off. Piper fired again. The blast from her shotgun ripping through the automaton's core. Three down.

Piper yelped suddenly. Another synth. Holding a 10mm auto pistol. A tearing burst of fire caught her, grazing her shoulder. Her shotgun clattered uselessly to the ground. Cat quickly snapped a shot off at the synth's right leg. Amputating it below the knee. It fell. Piper pulled the pistol from her belt, stepping up to her attacker. Her weapon flared, three flat cracks sounding. The synth jerked as it sprawled on the ground. It fell limp.

A smell of ozone, and the whumping sound of a heavy weapon's discharge. A tall synth appeared. The squad leader. Newer than the rest. More…complete looking. More human, and yet…not. Its face blank, cold. Devoid of emotion. The wall by Piper's head scorched by the sudden shot. Piper escaped to the room below. She crouched behind a desk, firing her pistol at the synth leader.

Cat screamed, rage fueling her. She fired on the abomination. Rifle butt slamming into her shoulder, as she triggered her shot. The synth wheeled, turning to face the new threat, its weapon tilting up.

_Too slow. Need to end this faster._

She dropped the rifle and pulled the heavy revolver from her belt, emptying the cylinder into the creature. The .44 bucked in her hand, roaring a crescendo of thunder. The synth staggered under the onslaught, swaying wildly. Piper rose to her feet behind it and shot twice, putting it down permanently.

Cat rushed down the stairs, heedless of the ache in her back. "Piper, are you alright?" she asked, throwing herself towards the reporter. "You aren't hit, are you?" "Just a scratch," Piper said, touching her shoulder. "I'm okay."

Cat smiled, relieved. "C'mon, let's go get some booty," she laughed, hip-checking Piper. "Oh," Piper smirked. "And what booty are you after?" "Well, wouldn't you like to know," Cat said, winking. "Let's split up and check the room. There's got to be something good down here."

Cat spied a large green chest in the corner of the room. "Looks promising," she murmured. Pulling out a set of bobby pins, she quickly picked the lock.

_Only broke one pin._

Looking inside the chest, she whistled. Good catch. A laser pistol, energy cells, and some Rad-Away. Piper cleared her throat suddenly. "I got something here, Blue. A safe," she said. "Locked up pretty tight. I can't get it open."

Cat turned her head. Piper stood in the corner, by a large mainframe computer. The safe was nearby, next to a small console. Cat walked over. She looked at the safe. "Let's give it a try," she said, smiling crookedly at Piper.

Taking out some bobby pins, Cat patiently twisted and turned the lock, until it opened with a satisfying click. Cat looked inside, Piper peering curiously over her shoulder. "Let's see," said Cat. "A .45 revolver, ammo, caps…ah, here's something."

Cat pulled out a flat white case, marked with a red cross. Heavy. Clear plastic seals still taped over the sides of the box. "Let me see," said Piper, excited. "What's inside?" Pursing her lips, Cat neatly slit the seams sealing the box with her combat knife. She opened the lid, hands trembling. A small first aid manual fell out. Underneath, Cat saw white foam packing material. She lifted the layer of padding.

Like a row of soldiers at attention, eight stimpacks lay intact, untouched by time. Cat gingerly lay these aside on the nearby counter. Another layer of foam was underneath. Cat lifted it. Six Med-X syringes, shining silver and pink.

Piper smiled in satisfaction. "Alright, let's get you back upstairs while we can," she said. "I want to work on those wounds, Blue. Once you start the withdrawal, we won't be able to do much." Cat nodded, and followed Piper back up the spiraling staircase, back to their camp at the bunker's entrance.

The warm glow of the lantern cast a gentle light. Piper motioned for Cat to sit on the floor. Cat complied, settling on the cushion of her sleeping bag. "Let's get you fixed up," said Piper, softly. She sat beside Cat, opening the med kit. "I want to close these wounds," she hummed, worried. "I don't want infection to set in." Cat nodded. "Sure, that's fine," she said.

Piper cleared her throat. "Uh…you have to take off your shirt," Piper said, cheeks flaming. Cat chuckled nervously. "Oh, okay Piper, no problem," she said. Cat slowly fumbled with the buttons on the unfamiliar garment. A sigh.

"Here, let me help," said Piper. She moved close. Her body flush against Cat's back. Breasts pressing lightly against her. A tickle of warm breath against her neck. Piper's arms encircled Cat. Nimble fingers unbuttoning the shirt. She backed away a little. Sliding the shirt off Cat's shoulders, tugging her arms free.

"There," said Piper, voice suddenly husky. "Let's get you clean," she said. Pulling a can of purified water from her satchel, and a clean white cloth. Soaking the cloth with water, she gently pressed it to Cat's back. The cold water tore a gasp from Cat. "You okay?" asked Piper. Cat nodded. "Yeah, keep going, it's fine," she replied.

Piper leaned closer. "I'm going to close the wounds, Blue. It'll sting a bit," she cautioned. "I think four stimpacks for the back," she said, her voice clinical. Cat dumbly nodded. Piper removed the syringes from the medkit, putting them to use. Four sharp stings, then a healing cool spread over Cat's raw flesh. She heaved a tumbling sigh of relief.

Piper paused a moment, her fingers playing over Cat's shoulders. "Now, the front," she said. Cat turned slightly, meeting Piper's eyes. "Front? I mean, I can do it," she squeaked. "Turn around Blue, we need to fix those ribs," Piper scolded. "I think some might be broken."

Cat turned around, revealing herself to Piper. A long, deep cut stretched from her shoulder to her stomach. Deep, purple bruises covered her right side. Yet, despite the damage, Piper was transfixed.

A deep blush covered Cat's face, as she worried her lower lip. Her gray eyes shy and vulnerable. Her small, firm breasts uncovered, bare to Piper's gaze. Piper let out a long breath. Shaking herself into action, she quickly cleaned the wounds, and injected two stimpacks.

"Blue, we need to get you settled, so you can rest," said Piper. Cat nodded, "Sure, okay," she said.

Piper smiled, approving. "Strip," she commanded. Cat gaped. "Wh-what?" she stammered. "S-Strip? Why do I have to do that?"

Piper explained. "We don't have blankets, or a heater," she said. "When you get the chills, the only way to keep warm is by sharing body heat." Cat widened her eyes. "Share…body…heat? With…you? But that's…" she trailed off.

Piper nodded, a gentle smile on her face. "It's okay," she said. "You need to stay warm and drink lots of water. Your body will be sweating, so your clothes will soak through anyway."

Cat nodded, understanding. She removed the rest of her clothes, quickly sliding into the sleeping bag. "Satisfied now?" she said, grumbling.

Piper grinned. "Aw, Blue, did I get you all embarrassed? You should know, I'm the best body pillow ever," she winked. Cat glared at Piper. "You know, sometimes I punch my pillows to soften them up," she huffed.

Piper ruffled Cat's hair fondly. "Listen sweetie, just rest a little. It's going to be a long night. Close your eyes." Piper edged closer, offering her lap as a pillow. Cat gratefully snuggled in, wrapping one arm around Piper's legs. "Hmm…that feels good, Piper," she said. "You smell nice…warm, like home. Like those ginger cookies Nat bakes."

Cat's eyelids began to droop, breaths becoming softer, shallow. Piper delicately ran her fingers through Cat's dark hair. Holding her, humming a song Cat couldn't quite place. A sudden wave of lethargy washed over Cat, and she fell into a gentle slumber.

Cat's eyes shot open to a dark room. She shivered.

C _old, so cold._

_Icy. Like cryo in the vault._

_No…not there…not another dream, goddammit…_

A sudden wave of panic hit. Her limbs spasmed, shaking.

Cat curled up instinctively, trying to stay warm. A voice, behind her. Lips trembling against her ear. "That won't work," the voice said. "You can't do it by yourself." Piper. A rustling of cloth. Suddenly, blissful warmth. Heat pressing against her body, caressing her skin. Arms wrapping tightly around her. A warm scent of ginger and nicotine enveloping her. The deep thudding of a heartbeat behind her, between her shoulder blades, from the soft cushion of Piper's breasts.

Cat moaned, pressing into the warmth, the security. Loving the feeling of being held. "Warm," she marveled. "So good." Piper pressed a soft kiss to Cat's hair. "I've got you," she whispered. "Just relax, and stay warm, sweetheart." Cat burrowed deeper into Piper's embrace, then slipped back to fitful sleep.

Cat awoke again, coughing harshly. Throat raw, constricted. Dry. An agonizing shudder ran through her.

_So thirsty…_

_Need a drink._

She felt Piper stirring, behind her. "Water," Cat croaked. "Please." Piper quickly opened a can of purified water, pouring some into a small metal cup. Piper edged close, pulling Cat into her lap, offering the cup to Cat's lips. Cat leaned in, trembling, trying to drink from the gently tilted cup. The water spilled, dribbling down her chin. A brief tease of moisture the only reward. She groaned, frustrated. Cat tried again, but once more, the water escaped her nerveless lips.

Piper paused, leaning her head softly against Cat's. "We'll try another way," she whispered. "You need to drink." Piper drew Cat close, then took a sip of the water from the cup. Holding it in her mouth, she kissed Cat softly, separating her chapped lips. Passing the water into Cat's eager mouth. Letting a small trickle run inside.

Greedily, Cat swallowed, taking the liquid for her own. Sucking on the moisture clinging to Piper's tongue. Piper continued, passing more water. Slowly. Gently. Languorously. Until the bottle was empty. Until Cat could take no more. Her lips swollen by each tender sip. Then, cradled in the scent of ginger and smoke, she fell asleep again.

Cat awoke, eyes fluttering open. Slowly shaking off her sluggish thoughts. She lay on the floor, covered by the worn yellow sleeping bag. Arms and legs tangled around her, pulling her close. A head tucked against hers. Lips pressed to her throat, warm breath tickling her skin. Waves of brown hair curtaining the face of her bed partner. _Piper._

Cat raked her fingers through the soft hair, to reveal her love's face.

_Yes, love._

_I've loved her for so long, now._

Cat looked at Piper, her face gentle in repose. She pressed a light kiss to her forehead. Hazel eyes slowly opened, blinking drowsily. Focusing, they took in Cat's face. A sweet blush, and a gentle smile. "Blue," said Piper. "You're awake. Are you feeling better?" Cat nodded, cupping Piper's chin. "Yes," she said. "Better."

Piper looked down, at their tangled limbs, her face turning scarlet. "Blue, I, I…" she stammered, eyes wide.

Cat kissed her. Her lips sliding over Piper's. Tongue tip tracing her mouth, asking for permission. Piper gasped, allowing entrance. Cat pulled her close, deepening the kiss. Her tongue brushing against Piper's. Weaving in a slow, intimate dance.

Cat sighed, giving herself over completely. Burying her fingers in Piper's dark mane. The sweet taste of gumdrops, and the bitter tang of cigarettes flooding her senses. Moaning as Piper responded, her arms tightening around Cat's shoulders.

_Yes, yes_

Suddenly they broke apart, gasping for breath. Faces flushed, hungry, wanting more.

Cat spoke, her voice ragged. Her pulse raging. "I love you, Piper Wright," she confessed. "I love you so much," she said, breathless. Her eyes shimmered, tearing.

She took Piper's hand. "You're everything, everything to me," she said. "My friend, my very best friend…and so, so much more."

Piper looked at her, face shining. "You love me…" Piper echoed. "You want to be with me?"

Cat nodded, her eyes soft.

Piper let out a deep breath. "Blue," said Piper. "I'm loud, and pushy, and constantly getting in over my head, and you know the past I've got," she said. "Why would you ever want someone like me?"

Cat pulled Piper close. Lying skin to skin. Piper's heartbeat fluttering beside her own. "Because you're you," she said. "Because you're perfect…perfect for me."

"When I came out of the vault, I thought everything was over," Cat said. "That life had no meaning. That there was nothing left, nothing left in this world for me." She paused, leaning her forehead against Piper's. "But then you came. You came, and suddenly I was alive," she said. "Like I'd learned to breathe again…like the ice in my lungs had finally thawed."

Piper's voice trembled. "I can't believe it. I can't believe you love me, too," she whispered. "For so long, I thought that all we could be was friends…and that's great. But I wanted…I wanted so much more," she said. "I didn't think you'd ever want someone like me, especially after Nate."

Piper blushed. "But sometimes…the way you looked at me, the way you touched my hair, or held my hand…I hoped." Piper paused, her eyes smoky with desire. "I love you, Catherine Logan, I love you with every part of me," she said. "And all I want is to be yours, however you'll have me. Forever, please."

Cat captured Piper's lips in a slow kiss. "I like the sound of that. Forever," she said. "But you've got some catching up to do," she winked. "I've already got a two hundred year start on you."

Piper laughed. "That's okay, I've always had a thing for sexy older women," she said, brushing her lips over Cat's. They smiled, eyes bright. Ecstatic, as they fell into each other's arms.

Hearts beating in tandem, together, as one.

 


End file.
